


An awaited reunion

by MeiraLitch



Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel), Demonheart: Hunters
Genre: Emotional reunion, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiraLitch/pseuds/MeiraLitch
Summary: After playing the beta of Demonheart: Hunters, I had the urge to write a reunion between Brash and Destroyer Bright that was a bit different, hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Sir Brash/Bright (Demonheart)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	An awaited reunion

As you get closer to the man, your heart starts to flutter in your chest. “Please, please, please, be him.” Is your only thought as you approach him, it has to be him, it has to. 

“There you are…”

That voice, it is him. Brash. You step forward, wondering why his frown is so set behind his mask, but before you can say anything he speaks again. 

“Seems you’ve move on.” 

“...What?” You stand there, looking at him, unable to say anything. 

“You’ve been meeting up with some stuck up Northener pretty boy.” His voice is venomous, more spitting these words than talking. “Did you also suck his artist dick?”

The words barely register as you look at him, he is alive, you feel your lower lip starts to tremble and you bite it down. But then you also feel tears starting to form in your eyes. You try to talk, but the knot in your throat is making it a difficult task. But you try nonetheless.

“I- I thoug-” You stop talking when you feel the tears start to run down your cheeks. He is looking at you, angry, but also confused. He probably is trying to figure out what kind of game you are playing now. You step closer to him, and he doesn’t stop you, so you take another. You need to touch him, you need to be closer. With your still trembling lips you close the remaining distance and place your forehead against his chest. The cold touch of the armour lets you relax enough to talk again as you place your hands on his abdomen. 

“...I thought you were dead.” You start to shake, all the doubts and fear you had been holding releasing now in waves of relief. “You are alive.” You say trying to reassure yourself that this is real. You stand there, unmoving as you are unable to control your tears, the emotions you are feeling too intense to contain. You can feel his breathing against the top of your head, not pushing you away but not responding either. 

“I- Fuck, kitten.” You can feel his muscles tensing up, you open your eyes and see him clenching his hands on his sides. He wants to touch you, doesn’t he? He lifts one of his hands, running his gloved hand through some strands of your fiery red hair. “I am alive, yes.” His voice is low, almost soft, or as soft as a man like him can be. But before long he snaps his hand back. “But don’t get me wrong, Bright. I don’t give a shit.” 

You lift your head up to meet his gaze, confusion clear on your features. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Don’t go assuming things.” His jaw is clenching under his mask, his frown even deeper than before. “I didn’t come to Ravage for you, no matter what you think. It was the only way to run after they declared me an outlaw. Either this, or beyond the southern border into enemy territory. It was almost the same.”  
You step back, feeling a pang of pain coursing through you. 

“What are you talking about, Brash? We had plans, we agreed to reunite here.” 

“We did. And I couldn’t make it. The thing that finally made me leave Scarcewall wasn’t you. I ran away like a little cunt.” He sneers, his words coming off like a growl at times. 

You silently hold his gaze, and as he stares into your eyes you can see the anger starting to fade away, his frown starting to disappear, but then he averts his eyes from you, and when he turns to you again, the anger is back, but not fully, you know this. You know this anger doesn’t come from jealousy, not anymore, this anger comes from self-doubt and fear. He grabs your wrist and pulls you close to him, his face close to yours. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Bright? Say something! Maybe I should just take you to a dark alley, bend you over a fucking crate and be on my way!” You glare at him, and before you can answer he speaks again. “Damn it all! You believed that, didn’t you?” 

You look at his hand still gripping your wrist. “Let go of me, Brash.” 

“What? Thinking I will now?” He brings you even closer to him. “I’ve had a hundred oportunities to do it. If I wanted to, I would have done it by now.” 

Slowly, your place your free hand on top of his. “Brash, let go of me.” You speak in a low tone, a calming one. You don’t blame him from the outburst, not really. If what you heard from the messenger is true, his last few weeks running away have been absolute hell. He let’s go, and as he does so you feel his anger deflate. His gaze shifts to the floor, regret starting to paint the few features you can see. You step closer again, lifting your hand and cupping his cheek. “I’d missed you so much.” 

His eyes dart up to yours, surprise, doubt and... hope? Fill his eyes. “...You did?” 

“Every single day.” As you start to remember all the days in which you waited for him to arrive, the crippling fear attacking you at every turn at not seeing him again, tears start to well up again. “I thought I would not see you again.” Your trembling voice comes out hoarse, and this time, as Brash looks into your eyes, no doubt trying to find any signs of deception in them, he moves your arms and pulls you against his body. “Good. I… wasn’t sure you’d welcome me.”

You try to keep it together, to not break down in tears again, but when he moves one of his hands to the back of your head and presses you harder against him, almost crushing you on his embrace, when you feel his lips against the top of your head, when you hear his quiet “I’m sorry kitty girl...” You can’t stop it. You cry, silently, letting the stress of the past weeks be washed away, at least for now, just for this moment. 

A moment too soon, he pulls away from you, but the gentleness you learned he had on him is back on this very moment. He runs his gloved thumb over your cheeks, carefully brushing away any remnants of your tears. 

“I shouldn’t be angry with you, but with the fucking world. They are the ones hunting us.” He pauses for a moment, intently looking at you for one more moment before his usual stern expression is back. “I need to speak with you, kitten. You are the only one left, the only one I know is safe… for now. I have to tell you what happened.”

You look at him, waiting for him to continue. 

“I betrayed Lord Mace and everyone else. All the other knights stayed behind to protect him.” His gaze softens for a second as he places his hand on your cheek one more time, his next words spoken almost softly. “I was the only asshole who decided something else was more important.” 

Guilt quickly shows on his eyes. He was loyal to Lord Mace, and he betrayed him for you. For your safety. 

“I’m sorry, Brash, for putt-” 

“No. Is not your fault kitty girl, I dug my own grave like the piece of shit I am. Everything has gone to hell, and you and I are still fucked.” His jaw clenches and his gaze drifts away, like looking at something that is not there. “A fucking outlaw… How can I protect you? It took six Scarcewall knights to save Mace, and four of them died. Where do I even hide, with a body this huge? Everyone keeps turning their head when I walk by.” 

“I will gut alive anyone that endanger us.” Rage and hatred reflects in your eyes as you speak. “I just got you back, I am not parting from you again. I will kill anyone who tries to drive us apart or take you away from me.” 

He chuckles, a short, bitter laugh, but his eyes have a different light to them now. 

“I know that you will try, at the very least. But this is more than we can handle, Bright. We need to run from this fucking city if we want to have a chance.” He looks around, a scowl forming on his face. “We’ve spent too much time here. If these peasants keep staring any longer, I’ll shove my gloved hand through their teeth and attract even more attention!”

“Not if I get to them first.” You glare at a passing woman, one of the Church priestesses, and by the way she speeds up avoiding to look at either of you, you know your expression reflect your wishes well. 

You hear Brash chuckling again, and this time it sounds more… natural. You turn to look at him, and any murdering intent in you disappears as you place your eyes on his. Not only that, but an honest smile forms in your lips as you see the hint of fun glistening on him. 

“Shit, I’d missed you too, you crazy kitten.” He cups your cheek with his massive hand. Your eyes fall on the small braid at the side of his head, without thinking you move to get hold of it, slowly moving your fingers through it. 

“I like it.” You see his eyes widen with surprise for a second, avoiding your gaze for a second before turning them back at you. 

“...Good.” You barely hear him say this, but then, seriousness comes back to his face once again, clearing his throat as he does so, even if you can’t help but notice his hand is still placed on your cheek. “You are still in touch with the witch?” You nod. “Go and get her. I will be waiting at the shore east of Ravage, at the stairway to the beach tower.” 

He goes to move his hand away from you, ready to go, but you place your own hand over his. He looks at you, not pulling away just yet. You rub your face against his hand before placing a kiss to his palm, and with your own hands covering his, pressing it against your cheek, you look at him and say. “I love you, Brash.” 

He stays there, unmoving for a few seconds before his hand moves to the back of your neck, his fingers tangling your hair and pulling you towards him one last time. He holds you in a crushing embrace as he whispers against your ear. “I love you too, kitty girl.” He pulls back, tacking a strand of your hair to his masked lips before letting them go. “I have to go. It’s for your own good.” He turns away to leave, but stops for a moment. “I’ll be waiting for you.” 

And with these words, you see his hulking form disappear in one of the allies. You hate seeing him walk away, but this must be done. You will go and get Ari, and then you will get the hell out of this cursed place. And if anyone tries to hunt you down? 

Well then, they can meet the end of your dagger.


End file.
